Blip 3
by Harley.quinn196
Summary: Christian and Ana have a third child. From the very moment Nevaeh came into exist she has added adventure in everyone's life especially when she meets her one true love. I own nothing except for Nevaeh.
1. I'm Pregnany

"Ana I think its time for a third little blip."

"Christian do you really want a third?"

"Yes."

"Well umm then i have some news.." she says with a silent pause. "I'm pregnant 6 weeks" she says proudly. Ana gets up and runs to her purse to grab blip 3 picture. She runs back to christian and holds up the picture proudly.

Christian kisses Ana passionately and said "i love you Ana." with that they the fell on to the bed and were lost in each other.

Ana woke up to find Christian's bedside empty. She heard the piano being playing . It was a melody she had never heard before it was soothing, peaceful, angelic, heavenly.

Ana stood on the by the entrance to where the piano was for she didn't know how long just listening to Christian play.

All of sudden she felt warm arms around her picking her up and carrying her away.

"Did I wake you Ana?"

"No I woke up and I heard you playing it was lovely what is it called?"

"Heavens lullaby."

Christian carefully laid her down on the bed and tucked her as she fell back to sleep. Christian just laid there watching her sleep.

He thought to himself. _I cant believe blip 3 on the way I wonder what this will be like sweet and caring like Phoebe or Sarcastic like Teddy or maybe both. Ana you are one amazing woman you made me want things I never thought were possible for someone like me. Marriage, Children, being touched my sweet sweet Ana you are an amazing woman and I couldn't be happier that you fell into my office that day._

Christian drifted off in thought and when he woke up he Ana wasn't there he panicked a little till he smelt pancakes and heard teddy Squealing from glee watching a show with Phoebe. He walked into the kitchen and smiles Ana dancing around the kitchen singing with the children's TV show he sat down at the breakfast bar and thought why not rekindle a moment. He sat their smiling and waiting and whens she turned around she gasps she didn't know he was there.

"Your energetic this morning"

"Good cause I'm making pancakes." Ana giggled

Christian laughed , walked over and kissed Ana passionately and slowly let her go to grab the plates to start setting the table for breakfast.

The Grey family sat and ate there pancakes with whip cream strawberries, bananas, bacon, and syrup. After a few minutes of silence teddy piped up

"Daddy can we go sailing today?"

"Yes we can go sailing Teddy." Christian said laughing

The Greys got dressed and headed over to the Grace. Everyone enjoyed a wonderful an amazing day on the Grace. The boys fished and the girls sunbathed, they enjoyed so many other things that day that they never wanted it to end.


	2. Neveah's Arrival

"Go away Christian I don't want you to see me like" a throwing up 8 month (33 weeks) pregnant Ana said form behind a closed bathroom door.

"After everything we've been through I thought you would be over the feeling of embarrassment when you throw up in front of me." an annoyed but concerned Christian said from the other side of the door.

Ana came out of the bathroom a few minutes later rubbing her belly wondering why this pregnancy was so different. She had been diagnosed with severe morning sickness early on in her pregnancy. She wondered how Nevaeh would be once she was here.

Christian loved his daughter he talked to her every night and kissed her mommy's belly. He wasn't sure how to help Ana not be so sick it had months of this and he had tried almost everything he could to help her. He tried everything from clear broth – smoothies to help her. The only thing that did seem to help her was resting and relaxing it calmed Neveah down and helped Ana stay calm.

"Ana baby are you sure you want to go to the New Years party at my parents tonight? I mean you've been sick and in pain all day." Christian said concerned his eyes filled with worry.

"Yes of course I do Christian." "Why shouldn't we go? Its New Years Eve all of our families will be there I want to ring in the New Year with them." Ana said stubbornly as she slipped on her navy blue cocktail dress.

"The practice contractions you've been having I'm getting worried Ana something doesn't feel right." Christian at this point was annoyed.

Ana had started having what she thought were Braxton Hicks contractions off and on for 2 days some where painful and some she barley noticed.

Ana rolled her eyes at him and start fussing with her hair. Christian spanked her lightly and whispered in her ear "That's for rolling your eyes Mrs Grey." Ana giggled and said "Laters Baby." as she walked out of their room and into the living room where Teddy and Pheobe were reading some books waiting.

"Ready to go to grandma and grandpas?" Ana and Christian said together happily.

The children ran to their parents and jumped for joy and laughed and screamed all at once to express there joy.

The Greys arrived at Grace and Carricks home where everyone was waiting to greet them, everyone hugged and laughed and talked about there day and caught up with each other for a few hours.

Then it hit Ana hard and fast, this time she knew it was a real contraction she was going into labor.

"Ana whats wrong? Grace said worried and concerned who saw and heard Ana cry out in pain. Christian ran over to Ana, picked her up and said "she's going into the hospital I've had enough of this."

Ana grabbed on to Christin and gritted through her teeth "I think shes coming." she was in so much pain she could hardly bare it.

Grace, Carla, Carrick and Ray follows Ana and Christian to the hospital while Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan all stayed with kids.

On the way to the hospital Ana's water broke and her contractions had gotten stronger. Christian sat in the back seat of the car with her holding her tightly as if his life depended on it. Taylor drove like a mad man through the streets of Seattle. When they arrived at the hospital christian jumped out of the car grabbed Ana and ran into the ER, Ana was admitted immediately and was awaiting a dr in one of the rooms.

"Christian I ... I" as Ana passed out and her heart beat monitor and little Neveah's heart beat monitor started dropping.

"NURSE!" Christian yelled. "My wife needs help NURSE!" "Ana baby wake up please wake up Ana please be okay please don't leave me I need you."

The nurse and Dr ran in and rushed Ana Out of the room leaving a confused, distraught christian running behind them. A nurse turned to him and said "Sir Neveah and Ana will be alright we're going to do an emergency c-section or we will loose them both." Christian agreed and started hyperventilating and the thought of loosing his Ana and there baby girl.

Taylor stopped christian and said "sir they'll be okay your mother is going to perform the c-section she'll be okay." Carla, Carrick, and Ray ran over to christian who was greeted with him trying to calm down.

"whats going on is Ana okay? Hows Neveah?"

"There having to do an emergency c-section" Taylor answered them.

Everyone was in shock, they couldn't believe what was happening.

Christian and the others were was waiting in the room for what seemed like forever it had only been 30 mins since Ana was wheeled into the OR. When Christians watch timed midnight, no said happy new year to each other they were all to worried and to far off to even notice. Then at 12:15 am in the New Year Dr Grace walked into the waiting holding a little a pink blanket and said

"Christian happy new year."

Neveah Chritsy-Ane Grey was born on January 1st at exactly midnight. She was the first baby of the new year, first baby born to Seattle. Christian held his new daughter in his arms and said

"happy new year Neveah I love you." and smiled.

Everyone walked over to see their little New Year's eve miracle. Everyone smiled and all welcomed her to the world with open arms.

Grace took Neveah back and placed her into the nurses arms so the nurse could take care of little new born. Christian wanted to check on Ana since he couldn't be with his new born. He walked into the recovery and sat beside Ana all night until he kissed her cheek and said

"Thank you my sweet Ana, She looks just like you, beautiful glowing, joyful and shes amazing just like you are. Happy New year my sweet Ana i love you."

Everyone walked into Ana's room to check on her and all were sent home by a nurse expect for christian everyone knew that there was no moving Mr Grey. Christian promised to call if they were any updates.

Christian drifted off to sleep and slept peacefully until the next morning that he was so excited for to tell Ana everything about their newest bundle of joy.


	3. The Nightmare

In Christians dream Neveah is ages as his dream turns into a nightmare.

Age 6

"Daddy daddy watch how high i can go." Nevah pumped her little legs harder and harder on her swing.

"Not to high you could get hurt. Neveah stop." Christian yelled from in front of her.

"but daddy I'm not scarred I'm not scarred." Neveah went higher and higher "Daddy I can see the whole world from here. Daddy I wanna fly catch me." Neveah jumped off her swing and didn't wait for Christian to run up to her.

"Don't ever do that again." He was able to just catch her and he held her tightly. "Don't ever scare me again." He just held her tighter. "I promise daddy"

Christian thought to himself _I was so scarred when she did that why is she so much like her mother in scarring me half to death._

Age 12

"Okay daddy I wont go."

"Good i don't want to hear about this party again."

"Yes father ill be in my room reading then." she walked away and rolled her eyes at him and secretly texted her friend

 **dads being a Jerk sorry – N**

Its okay next time – J

 **Sure wish i was there – N**

Me to – J

 **ILY – N**

Knock knock knock

"Come in"

"Hey sweetie i thought tea would help"

"Thanks mom. Whats that your reading?"

"Oh nothing mom." Neveah quickly hid the book from her mothers view

"alright sweetie i love you."

Ana thought her self _That book is about BDSM..._

Age 16

"Taylor " chrisian yelled from Neveahs room. "Taylor" he yelled it every feew seconds till Taylor came running up the stairs and into Neveahs room.

They both stood horrified to find a 16 year old Neveah naked and an older man her beloved secretly Crippin on top of her trying to give her CPR. Neveah was strapped to the bed in leather hand cuffs with her a familiar red silk tie around her neck. Crippin had tied it to tight and when Neveah tried to use her safe word she stopped breathing.

Christian and ran over to her and held her tightly and said "No baby dont be dead dont be dead please dont be dead. I love you i love you so much."

Christian untied her and dressed after realizing she was to far gone.

Ana stood by christian as he made the call to the police and charged Crippin with murder.

He body was taken away and ...

Christian was woke with a jolt Ana had been trying to make him for a few mins...

"Baby its okay im here your okay." Ana tried to comfort her husband teh best she could while trying to feed her new born little angel.

"Ana I had a nightmare again. Neveah was..."

"Its okay it was just a nightmare Christian, do you want to talk about it?"

"No not here not with you yet. I need to call Dr Flynn. How is she? "

Ana smiled but still concerned answer her husband " Shes doing fine shes happy there letting me feed. I wanted to wait her bath to be with you."

He kissed Ana and left the room.

"Flynn Residence."

"John now i need him."

"Right away Mr Grey"

"John speaking,"

"I need to speak with you."

"alright what do you want to talk about."

"I had a dream that my daughter Neveah was... was... was..." Christian couldn't get the words out.

"That she was in a bdsm relationship?" John questioned. This has been a frequent nightmare about Pheobe as well and John could see why he was worried.

" Christian she will be fine you know that and let things happen as best as they can I guarantee you wont let them be in a Dom Sub type relationship."

"But John this was different she was dead."

"Christian this is natural you almost just lost her and Ana of course you would be worried about her dieing."

"What i if loose her John? I cant loose her."

"You wont she will be fine" I promise

Christian hung up dissatisfied with that answer and went back to Ana... To find that Neveah and Ana were both asleep...

He sat done beside them and took a picture... He texted the picture to everyone and wrote

 **Ana and Neveah doing gr8 c u all soon – CG**

He then put his phone away and snuggle down in seat and read some emails he had been looked to find a figure opening the door, Christian felt uneasy about this stood up along with Taylor and waited for them to enter the room.

It was someone they had never met before bringing Ana Roses and said "these are for Mrs Grey and baby."

The man left and christian opened the card and read.

 _Congrats Mrs Grey on the baby girl._

 _Take care of her and Christian like I know you will_

 _Always my Love E_


	4. Love E

**Thank you everyone for your love and support**

Chapter four

Who is E thought Christian. He was almost angered that Elena would send his wife and child roses after everything she had down to try and separate him and Ana.

Christian put it out his head when family members came in to see Ana and Neveah.

After a few hours everyone left and it was just Ana and Christian again.

"I wanna go home, I'm ready to go home and take care of our sweet Neveah"

"I'll see what I can do Ana."

Christian left the room to go to see if Ana and Neveah could go home while walking he decided to call Welch and see if he could dig anything on who E was.

"I need all the information on the person who sent Ana flowers they signed it E."

"of course right away sir"

After a heated discussion with Ana's dr he failed at his mission on bringing the girls home.

It would be 1-2 more weeks for Neveah and 3-4 days for Ana to go home.

After a few hours of being with Neveah, Ana, Pheobe and teddy Welch finally called.

"Grey"

"We discovered who E is sir" Welch sounded horrified and unsure what to do next.

"Sir its Elena Lincon"

Christian hung up the phone he was angered and rightfully pissed off. Christian thought to himself

 _Who gave her the right to send his wife and newborn child flowers and sign it love E. She couldn't even face up and sign her real name. What a coward!_

Then christian thoughts turned darker

 _How did Elena know she was pregnant? How did she know Ana had the baby already? What if Elena had something planned and was trying to hurt Ana and Neveah?_

Christian now was in full panic attack mode. He needed to know everything and how Elena knew it and she had planned.

He did something he swore he would never do he went through Anas personal email. What he found astonished him.

He couldn't believe what he seeing. He was mad especially that Ana had kept it a secret from him.

Elena had been emailing her back and forth trying to black mail Ana into leaving Christian.

Elena had hired a PI to follow them and take pictures of them and threaten to send pictures of ex-submissive Christian had before Ana looking battered and beaten.

Christian's heart was pounding so fast he was getting dizzy and sick.

His worst fear was him being outed next to Ana leaving him.

After a new mintues Christian looked again and saw that Ana had never responded to any of Elenas email and they were all fowarded to a man.

Christian then thought to himself

 _My wife has now showed some stranger my life style of being a dom. How could she do that to me my sweet Ana why? Why would you try to ruin me? Did Elena get to you did she convince you want to leave me? No no no no!_

Christian broke down and cried a few tears. Then he got an idea...

"Welch i need information on Mr. Trever Lindon ASAP."

"Yes sir right away sir."

Christian hung up the phone he put Anas phone when she started to wake up.

She smiled at him and said

"Good morning handsome."

"good morning beautiful. 2 more days and you can go home."

"Mmm good i cant wait this hopistal bed is making my back hurt. Christian we need to finish the nursery did you get the ... Christian whats wrong you seem irrated.?"

"Nothings bothering me Ana yes I did pick up the new crib and I alreayd have her room painted and decorated just like we planned out."

"I cant wiat to see it. I was thinking about co-parent sleeping with her for a month or two."

"Why?"

"Its good for bonding with your child."

"so its beneifical to her development?"

"Yes"

"Then let's do it ill have Taylor pick out a bassinet or a side crib for her."

she smiled "Great i cant wait. O christian I am so excited to see her at home with us."

"Me to baby me to."


	5. Home comming

Chapter 5

Ana was at home reading to Teddy and Pheobe. Christian was in his office reading over some paper work. When Christian decided to open his email and read

 **Info on Trever Lindon**

Christian's clicked on the email to open it and read

DOB : None found

Address : None found

as christian read non same response none found. Except contact info was nothing but an email address

This frustrated him. Could welch not do his job properly it had been 2 days late. He couldn't handle it anymore he needed to question Ana. He was getting up to go get her when she walked into his office and sat on his desk holding a glass of wine for him and a glass of orange juice for her.

"Here's to us and our 3 wonderful children."

she handed him his glass and held hers up for a toast.

They clinked glasses and drank there drinks.

"Ana whose Trevor Lindon?"

"Nobody."

"why are you emailing him about our personal life?

"Christian I can explain. I made him up."

"You should have come to me about Elena Anastasia. I would have never thought you would be emailing another man about our ... What did you say?"

"hes not real I made him up. I'm assuming you read all the emails or just a few?"

"just a few. Why?"

"if you kept reading when i said i emailed a copy my PI hes was very curious to find out why you she's trying to threaten us. She stopped after that. But just so it seemed real I sent him copies and emailed myself back."

"but why didn't you tell me Ana i thought we had this talk especially after Hyde. You could have gotten hurt badly or worse she could have gotten you killed. God Ana the thought of you hurt makes me so makes me so... Words cant describe it Ana. Come to me next time Ana."

"christian I .. I .. alright next time I promise."

"there wont be a next time Ana I can promise you that."

 **3 days later**

Elena was arrested for harassment and threatening Ana and was severed a restrain order against the greys. She was not allowed withing 100 yards of any of the greys. Elena tried twice to talk to christian about the order but he refused always telling her you try come near us again and I will make sure you end up in prison. She eventually gave up and left Seattle for good.

All was well in Grey house and the days were coming down to the moment they cud bring there baby girl home.

 **weeks later**

"its time to bring her home." christian woke to Ana holding a tray with a pancakes and and syrup and his morning coffee on it. He smiled and said

"i agree Mrs Grey." he ate his breakfast, showered and got dressed. Today wasn't just the day they brought little Neveah home it was also the day he had planned months ahead of time for Ana's surprise baby shower.

They arrived at the hospital and walked into the maternity ward and looked at their baby through infants nursery which they were so familiar with, visiting Neveah everyday for hours.

The nurse came to the locked door and let them in.

The nurse picked up Neveah for the last time and placed her in Ana's arms.

"Now if you have any questions for concerns for her when you get home. Feel free to call us anytime."

"Of course thank you Nurse Zoey." Ana said softly cooing at her little princess.

They started there journey home. Christian sat in the back to make sure Ana and Neveah were well strapped in and were safe. Neveah loved holding her daddy's finger on the way home she grabbed his finger and held it tight. Christian didn't mind he loved his sweet little princess even when she tried to bite his finger it just made him laugh.

When Ana opened up the door, the house was unusually quiet. She looked around and saw no one everyone was hiding and all of a sudden everyone yelled surprise when christian turned on the lights. Ana was thrilled and happy, she wasn't expecting her wonderful husband to throw her a surprise baby shower. Kate at Christian's expense decorated the house using a baby animal and pink and purple theme.

" Congrats Ana" and hugs galore were given out. Ana hugged everyone thanked them for coming and for the gifts as she opened everyone of them.

Neveah spent the day being passed around from lap to lap being the little princess that she is she enjoyed every minute of her snuggles, when she finally got to Christian's arm she was tire and fell asleep on her daddy who carefully snuggled her and laid down in her crib for a nap. He just stood there for a few minutes watching his little princess sleep. Tucked her in and kissed her sweet dreams and quietly left her room. He walked down the hall way toward the living room and bid farewell to everyone as they left. It had been a busy afternoon in the grey house, baby shower, Neveah arrival home, helping Ana go through gifts and write thank you cards to everyone.

"Mrs Grey I have a special gift for you."

"Christian you didn't have to. You already did so much."

Christian handed her a small blue box with a white ribbion and bow.

Ana opened the box and was stunned in awe of the beauty

"Christian I ... I... Its lovely."

"Not as lovely as you my sweet Ana."

"I picked out myself." Christian laughed "I will never understand the allure of Tiffany and Co"

Ana handed a stunning diamond heart shaped pendant to christian who helped her put it on. She slowly turned around and said "I love you . Thank you ." Ana thought to herself _For once don't say anything about price or anything. Just smile and accept we just brought home one of the three best gifts he could have ever given me. Let him have his little one thing. Hes very proud of himself for buying and picking it out._

Christian carefully picked up and carried her carefully into the bathroom where he careful undressed her and placed her down in the a warm bath with candles and rose petals scattered all around. Christian stepped in behind her and held her against him. They snuggled together like that for what seemed liked hours. They talked, they bathed each other and they enjoyed being together, just them.

Christian and Ana dried off and slowly laid down on the bed, Teddy, Pheobe and little Neveah all fell asleep in bed together just happy to be a one big giant family.


	6. 13 mths

**Hi sorry its been so long. school and work got in the way but im back and will updating once a week. xoxo thank you guys for being fans!**

 **Chapter 6**

Fast forward. Neveah is 13mths.

Ring ring ring "Grey"

"That's no way no answer the phone for your wife."

"What would you like my darling wife." he says with sarcastic tone

"Neveah said Mama up-upy." Ana practically screamed it in the phone.

"That's my girl" he said beaming from ear to ear.

"when will you be home ? I want to invite everyone for over dinner?

"whos everyone?"

"me you the kids your parents Elliot Kate Ava"

"Ill be home at 6 I have a meeting I have to go I love you"

"love you too"

 _Another boring meeting to sit through. Don't I pay people for this? My Neveah my sweet Neveah 13 months old and talking. I should get her something. Hmm another book? Plushly? I wonder if I should talk Ana into staying home with her longer than maternity leave. Maybe staying home with the kids permanently? Would she go for it? No she wouldn't what am I thinking Grey you know she would never go for it. How much longer for this meeting?_ **christian looks at his watch** _Oh good 45 more minutes._

Christian goes back to his meeting and decides to buy 40% of the company.

Christian comes home to butter milk fried chicken, dumplings, corn on the cob and fresh lemon ceaser salad.

The table was set with home made coffee filter flowers and a hand print vase on the table. He though to himself _how did i go from clean cut elegance to something so wonderful as hand print vases and coffee filter flowers. Its a wonderful welcome change._

After dinner everyone enjoyed a game of clue and an after dinner cocktail.

Grace and Carrick handled putting the kids to bed while Ana and Christian curled up on the patio along with Kate and Elliot and Mia and Ethan.

Grace and Carrick came out to joined everyone. It was a peaceful night. No body suspected for what happened next.


	7. Long Night Ahead

Long Night Ahead..

As Christian held Ana they watched police search the house for there missing children. Taylor announced that they have video of the car leaving the property but no sign of children being taken. He sent 5 of his best men plus 2 less than legal contacts out to search out for the car and the young Greys. A detective that was assigned the case arrived and started asking questions

"When were you altered that something was wrong?"

"When are you security personal came and told us when they were making the rounds on checking on them they weren't in their rooms." Christian answered a little pissed off

"Who was on duty"

"Taylor, Sawyer, Winchester, Lewis" Christian now sounding more pissed off

"I'll speak to them, excuse me sir"

"If you don't want to do your job properly I'll make sure you never work in this town again."

"Christian he's doing his job let's go outside and get some air." Ana said trying to clam down her fifty, she saw for the first time in years his angry cold eyes.

Once outside Ana fell to the ground and just cried. She couldn't handle her kids missing they were her whole world. Christian was caught between a rock and hard place he wanted to find his children but he wanted to be home with Ana make sure was okay.

It started raining and no mater how much asking Ana to come inside christian did it wasn't work she just laid on the grass letting the cool rain drip on her face. It was hiding her tears she did not want to show anyone she felt numb, heart broken, lost. The cool was the only thing letting her feel anything.

" _please come home my sweet little angels please hear our song tonight. I'll love you forever I'll like you for always As long as I'm living my baby you'll be."_

It was there song there favorite book for bedtime. As Ana sang to herself christian picked her up and carried her into the bathroom to dry her off. She just sat on the counter limp numb letting christian undress her, dry her off and get her dressed in one his shirts. He laid her down on their bed and tucked her in.

Christian laid down beside her and cradled her in his arms. After a few hours he drifted off to sleep but she never did. She wanted her children she wanted to be close to something they touched , she snuck out of there bedroom and walked into each of there bedrooms and slowly walked around and touching, smelling, listening to silence, to nothing. She sat in teh rocking chair and rocked back and forth holding Neveah's binky, and cried.

After a few hours she woke up in her bed. She blinked and thought _how did i get here?s_ he sat up and yawned. She was still holding binky but there was Pheobe's and Teddys doll and teddy bear in the bed with her she smiled at them.

Christian walked through the door holding a tray of food. He had pancakes bacon, strawberries, tea and melon.

"Morning baby I made all this myself." he smiled.

"I'm not hungry." she yawned louder and reached for her tea

"none of this today. Your keeping your strength up."

"fine I'm in no mood to argue."

Christian and Ana sat on their bed and ate breakfast discussing everything from the weather, work and even the events of yesterday.


End file.
